Juno
Juno is Hera's Roman aspect. As Juno, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. She wears a black hooded robe with armor underneath and her goatskin cloak over the shoulders. The Greeks envisioned Hera as an imperious and proud being whereas the Romans saw Juno as the patron goddess of Rome. This can be seen in her defiance of her husband's orders where she stated that she may have complied as Hera but she needed to take action against the giants as Juno. History Juno, is the Roman Great Goddess, the Queen of the Gods, Protectress of Women, Mother of Mars, Wife of Jupiter, She of the many epithets and a long long history of worship in Rome. She was one of the Capitoline Triad, with Jupiter and Minerva, Who were considered the three main Deities of Rome; She was widely worshiped among the Latins and her cult was also important among the Etruscans. She was also frequently called Juno Moneta, 'the one who warns'. The first days of each Roman month, the calends, were sacred to Juno, as was the entire month of June, which is still named for her. Five cities in Latium (the region of the Latin tribe) also named a month for her: Aricia, on the Via Appia; Lanuvium, where she was worshiped as Juno Sospita ("Juno the Saviouress"), Praeneste (modern Palestrina), Tibur (modern Tivoli, the resort town of Rome), and Laurentum, located between Lavinium and Ostia on the coast. And as Juno is the Roman Goddess of Marriage, it is no coincidence that June is still considered the proper month for weddings. Appearance She is generally pictured like a matron, with a grave and majestic air, sometimes with a scepter in her hand, and a veil on her head: she is represented also with a spear in her hand, and sometimes with a patĕra, as if she were about to sacrifice: on some medals she has a peacock at her feet, and sometimes holds the Palladium. Homer represents her in a chariot adorned with gems, having wheels of ebony, nails of silver, and horses with reins of gold,though more commonly her chariot is drawn by peacocks, her favorite birds. The most obvious and striking character of Juno, and that which we are apt to imbibe the most early of any, from the writings of Homer and Virgil, is that of an imperious and haughty wife. In both of these poets we find her much oftener scolding at Jupiter than caressing him, and in the tenth Aeneid in particular, even in the council of the gods, we have a remarkable instance of this. Family and children Parents Saturn and Ops Siblings Jupiter, Ceres, Neptune, Pluto and Vesta Children *Mars: God of War *Vulcan: God of the forge and blacksmiths *Bellona: Goddess of War *Juventas: Goddess of Youth *Lucina: Goddess of Childbirth Other names of Juno *'Juno Abeona' *'Juno Adiona' *'Juno Caelestis' *'Juno Caprotina' *'Juno Cinxia' *'Juno Conciliatrix' *'Juno Conservatrix' *'Juno Cuba' *'Juno Cunina' *'Juno Cupra' *'Juno Curiatia' *'Juno Curitis' Category:Roman Gods Category:Immortals Category:Olympians Category:Goddesses